Into the Light
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Death has a chance to save Life, but will Life be given a second chance to live again? One shot fic. TruJack


**Tru Calling: Into the Light**

**Written by Cherrygurl1225**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Tru Calling characters. Although a lot of the time I wish I owned Tru and Jack…LOL. If only…

**Summary:** Death has a chance to save Life, but will Life be given a second chance to live again? One shot fic. Tru/Jack

**Author's Note: **Well, well, I return for a brief moment to bring you a one shot fic. This is actually the first fic I've written since starting college, so I'm very excited! This story is dedicated to my friend and muse, DP. Without her, this story wouldn't have come together as it did. I had the basic idea and several of the plot points, but she helped me make sure it worked syntactically and helped me with the smaller details of the finer plot points. I am forever indebted to her. Thank you so much! Much love!

**Story Notes:** This story is very different from any I've written before. It has a different style to it, so see if you can follow me…

ON WITH THE SHOW!

The cold night air bit at his jeans as a man in a black leather jacket walked briskly up to the emergency entrance of the city hospital. He was panting heavily by the time he reached the receptionist's desk nestled in the corner.

"She – she needs help," he panted as a nurse rushed out immediately to his aide.

The nurse gestured to the young brunette who lay unconscious in his arms.

"What happened, sir?" the nurse asked, calling attention to the other medical staff around her as a gurney was wheeled out.

"I – I found her…somewhere," he continued, his every breath more ragged and trying than the previous one. "She was drugged."

"We're going to do everything we can, sir," the nurse said, trying to reassure him. "But we need to know a few things." As the nurse spoke, the gurney was being wheeled away until it was completely concealed by the swinging wooden doors behind it.

"Do you have any idea who could've done this to her?" the nurse asked.

Jack Harper gazed steadily at the young nurse and made no immediate attempt to respond as he looked past her at the swinging wooden doors where Tru Davies had been taken moments ago. He tried to mask the worry and concern that coursed through him like fast acting venom, the thought of revenge set firmly and unwavering in his mind.

* * *

The clock was ticking as his heart pounded faster and faster inside his chest, beating with a rhythmic resolution. 

His aching muscles didn't stop him from quickening his pace. He had to get her somewhere safe. She needed immediate medical attention before it was too late and there'd be nothing he could do at all.

He took a moment to look at the unconscious form that he carried in his arms, stopping a minute to check for a pulse. It was very weak, only surfacing intermittently. Her breathing was shallow and she seemed to have no life left in her. Her rosy cheeks were colorless and an ashen gray, her tanned skin now a pallid white and her body cool, but slightly clammy.

He swallowed forcefully. "It's going to be okay, Tru. We're almost there. It's going to be okay."

Jack adjusted his hold on Tru and continued his brisk walk to the hospital, not bothering to look behind him as the blackness of the night welcomed him. It was in the past now. The glowing sun that illuminated the sky with its brightness had set. What's done was done.

* * *

The warehouse sat on top of a small hill, nestled in the little forestry present around it. It was decrepit and worn looking at first glance and no one was aware that a lonely occupant was being held hostage there helplessly against her will. Except for one person in particular… 

Jack knocked on the wooden door, his fist grazed and scratched from its harshness. The knocking turned quickly into persistent pounding.

"Tru? Are you in there? Tru! Tru!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs as he tried to pry open the locked door. He reached inside his breast pocket and pulled out a small instrument and inserted it into the lock, jiggling and twisting until the lock finally gave way.

Jack breathed a heavy sigh of relief and stepped inside.

_Shit. What the hell did he do to her?_ Jack cursed silently as he surveyed the scene before him carefully.

Tru was tied to a chair, her arms now behind her back and her legs dangling precariously beneath her, not quite touching the rough wooden flooring. Her head was lolled to one side and strands of her dark chocolate brown hair covered her pale face as she remained immobile. He noticed that a gag was in her mouth and Jack could imagine she must've put up quite a fight against her assailant if he had gone this far to stop her from overpowering him.

Jack was now at Tru's side as he gently removed the gag from her mouth and moved a few strands of hair away from her face. It was obvious she had been knocked unconscious. But how?

He then carefully proceeded to untie her hands, which were stained with random spots of blood. Her own blood. She had tried to escape, but failed. Jack knew that now. Upon having a closer look at her, he noticed she was unusually relaxed. Her head still at one side and her arms dropping lax behind her, he looked at her even closer. Her chest wasn't moving, her lips were a light shade of blue and then he realized…

_Oh my God. She's not breathing. _

Remembering CPR from his days as an EMT, he tried time after time to breathe life into her again. Death breathed into Life and Life was given another chance to live.

After what seemed like an eternity, her chest began rising and falling slowly and steadily once more.

_Thank God. _

"Tru?" he whispered. "Can you hear me? You're going to be okay."

He gently lifted her from the chair and proceeded to leave, leaving the door open and picking up a pace, his mind mapping out the route to the nearest hospital.

_Please. Please. Save her…_

_

* * *

_

The shiny black limo pulled into the wooded area which could've been considered a mini forest. The limo slowed to a stop, parking underneath some shady trees and brush temporarily concealed from the random influx of inquisitive passersby.

A man in a long, dark coat stepped out and went to the other side of the passenger's seat, carefully lifting the unconscious passenger out of the back seat. Closing the door, he moved to the front of the vehicle, addressing his chauffeur.

"That'll be all now. Thank you," the man curtly said with a sharp nod.

He waited until the limo had gone before proceeding into the foliage ahead, making his way up a small hill. An old warehouse idly sat there apparently so enveloped by the little thick brush around it that it was extremely evident that it had not been in use for quite some time.

The door was already ajar as the man slipped inside, closing and locking the massive wooden door behind him.

His eyes gazed around the room and he noticed a large chair on the opposite end. As he walked over to the chair, the floorboards creaked underneath the soles of his shoes. He carefully placed the unconscious girl on the seat, her dark brown hair gently cascading over the sunken features of her face. Gently, he moved her hair away as she slowly began to stir underneath the gentle strokes of his fingertips.

Her eyes fluttered lightly as she slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by a tall, dark figure looming over her.

"Dad?" she whispered.

Richard Davies' hand fell to his side as he focused his attention on his now cognizant daughter. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm right here," he replied.

"What am I doing here?" Tru asked, sitting up a bit straighter. "What are _we_ doing here?"

"I took you away," her father replied simply. "Because you don't belong there. Not like that. I don't want to see you with -…"

"What! But Dad, how did you -…"

"Know?" he finished for her. "I know more than you think I know, Tru. And that's why I couldn't let it go any further. I can't bear to see you in any more -…"

"So THIS is your Master Plan?" Tru retorted. "Kidnapping me? First you're barely around after mom's death and now this! Tell me, dad," Tru said evenly, looking into her father's steel grey eyes. "What do you want from me!"

Richard stared back into Tru's deep chocolate brown eyes, making every mental note of his daughter's response to the situation.

"I'm really sorry it had to be this way, Tru," was all Richard managed to respond with as his daughter tried to move, making every attempt to get away from him. But Richard was directly in front of her, one knee on a spot left open on the seat as he pushed his full weight into Tru. Her arms flailed frantically about, her legs making every effort to kick him out of the way. But he was too strong and he overpowered her, pressing her back against the solid wood of the chair, his force against her remained unrelenting.

She put up a fight, struggling for breath as he forced her arms behind her back with one hand whilst pulling out a small but sturdy piece of rope with the other from one of the unusually large pockets of his jacket, binding her hands together with the strong, white rope and making it as tight as he possibly could.

"Dad, you're scaring me. Please, Daddy," she begged. "Please stop -…"

Tru was cut off abruptly as a handkerchief gag was tied tightly around her mouth, preventing her from crying out.

Richard sighed. He hated seeing his daughter like this. But he was only doing what had to be done.

_Tru chose this._ He thought. She had chosen to do what she did and there was no turning back now. Opening the inside pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid inside of it.

Carefully, he forced her head onto her left shoulder, exposing her jugular vein. Slowly, he moved the needle under the skin and administered the injection.

Tru's eyes widened, horrified as she winced slightly in pain.

"All done," Richard said. "Just rest now." _Let's just hope it works. _

He saw the flames of pure, undiluted hatred in her eyes. She would never forgive him for this. That much he knew, but for how long could he let this go?

Several minutes passed as she sat glaring at him. A few times she even tried unsuccessfully to undo the rope that bound her hands together, but to no avail. The more she tried, the harder it became and the harder it became, the more her hands and wrists began to bleed. So she finally gave up.

Richard noticed her tense muscles begin to relax as several more minutes passed, her entire body caved into the chair and her eyelids began to droop becoming heavier and heavier with each passing second.

Finally, her eyelids closed completely and her head lolled slowly to one side.

Richard sighed. _I guess that means it worked._

Resolving never to do something like this again, Richard bent down and softly kissed Tru on the forehead. He could've sworn he saw her move slightly just then. He held his breath.

"Tru?"

But the young woman gave no sign of any further response. He looked at her, his eyes momentarily filled with sorrow and regret. "Goodbye, Tru," he said finally as he walked to the door, opened it and then locked it behind him, leaving no trace of his crime to be seen.

The crisp night air that greeted him reminded him of what he had done, but it was over now. The sun crept below the horizon as Richard walked back to meet the limo almost instantly becoming obscured by the trees and brush. There was no more light, only the cruel darkness as it enveloped everything in a shattered day.

* * *

"He's not in, is he?" Jack asked the front desk receptionist of the law firm. 

"Actually, I'm not sure, but you're welcome to go right in," the receptionist said, smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he entered Richard's office, only to find Carrie occupying Richard's leather seat behind his desk.

"I've been waiting for you," she said darkly. "I have news."

"Really?" Jack said in the same dark tone, walking toward the desk and folding his arms across his chest. "Do tell."

"Richard figured something out. I'm not sure when or how exactly, but he did. And that's when Tru went missing. He's mad about her for something. I'm not entirely sure what, so he took her away."

Jack's eyes went wide and he tried to placate the anger boiling up inside of him. "You mean he kidnapped her! But how – I mean, I was just -…"

"You know that warehouse over near the forest glade? Seems to have been abandoned for awhile. I used to go down there all the time with my friends when I was little and play there. It -…"

"I'm sorry, Carrie, but I have to go," Jack said as he rushed out of Richard's office.

* * *

"It's been almost 24 hours, Davis! And you think I had something to do with this! If I did, wouldn't I not be here right now!" Jack's voice reverberated off the walls of Davis's office. 

"Well, what else am I supposed to think?" Davis yelled back. "Tru's been missing for almost a day and we don't have a single clue to go on as to where she might be. If you try and thwart her every move, then I'm bound to think you had something to do with this!"

"Well, I don't, okay?" Jack retorted, pausing a bit before adding, "I'm just as worried about her as you are – maybe even more."

Davis looked up at Jack as he said this. "What? But that would mean you -…"

"Yeah," Jack said, cutting him off quickly. "I do. I love her."

"You…oh God," Davis sighed, putting his head in his hands for a moment before looking up at Jack once more.

"Didn't think you'd be taking it this well," Jack joked lightly.

"I'm not – I – oh…wow," Davis stuttered. "So you have no remote idea where Tru could be?"

Jack shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, man."

"Okay, so we should start with the police."

"Not yet," Jack said. "It has to be at least 24 hours time before police can start looking for a missing person."

"Right," Davis sighed again. "Well, tell me what you know. I mean, when was the last time you saw her and we'll go from there."

"Yesterday," Jack replied instantly. "She was getting ready to come here. It was sometime in the afternoon and that's the last time I saw her."

"Did you leave her alone? Was she with anyone else?"

Jack reached into the far depths of his memory as he tried to recall yesterday's events in chronological order. "Her dad. She met her dad down at the Standard diner for lunch and then – _oh God!_"

"What?" Davis asked. "Oh God, what?"

"I think I know what happened to her."

Davis's eyes remained fixated on Jack's. "Care to fill me in or are you just going to leave me in the dust about this?"

Jack looked deep into Davis's eyes. "Sorry, Davis, but she needs me. I have to go." As Jack turned to exit Davis's office, Davis called after him.

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her, please."

Jack looked back at Davis, showing a rare glimpse of tenderness in his eyes than Davis had hardly seen before. "I will," he said as he turned to leave again. "I promise."

* * *

Tru was about to get into her bright red car when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her. 

"Somebody's in quite a hurry this sunny afternoon," the voice said.

Tru turned around, instantly recognizing the speaker's voice.

"Dad," she greeted him, pulling him into a tight embrace which he half-heartedly returned. "It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Doing fine, sweetheart," he reassured her. "Just fine. I'm nice and busy at the firm and Harrison's doing a great job as well. He seems to be enjoying himself. How about you? Work going well?"

"You know how it is with work, dad," Tru said, sighing. "I never sleep."

Richard looked at his youngest daughter with feigned concern. "That's not good, sweetheart. You need your rest. No use working a job like yours without it."

"I know," Tru said, yawning in response. "I'll be getting some, hopefully tonight."

Richard smiled. "Glad to hear it. Hey, why not grab a bite to eat before you run off? Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Tru said as she turned back around to put her purse in the car.

Suddenly, she felt something hard hit the back of her head as it came in contact with the butt of a gun. She gasped a little before falling backwards going limp into her father's arms like an old rag doll.

Without hesitation, Richard gathered Tru up in his arms and walked quickly to his limo, parked on the corner about a block or so away. He opened the door and carefully placed his daughter inside the car whilst shutting the door, coming around to the other end and getting in himself.

He glanced briefly at Tru who lay unconscious and slumped over in the seat next to him, then addressed his chauffeur.

"Forest glade."

* * *

Morning sunlight streamed through the windows of Jack's apartment. 

Jack had been awake for quite awhile now, yet he still lay there quiet and unmoving with no immediate intentions of getting up anytime soon.

Something – or rather someone – began to stir next to him and he looked over at her, a small smile creeping across his lips.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he greeted her.

"Morning," Tru mumbled drowsily.

"You sleep okay?" he asked.

"I hope so," she replied, yawning slightly. "I have a long day today. Davis wants me in for work a few hours after noon."

"What's the occasion?"

"Don't know," Tru shrugged, gazing into his eyes. "What about you?"

"Don't know either," Jack replied with a similar shrug. "But if things go haywire for you, we may be repeating this day all over again."

"There's a novel concept," Tru bit off. "Seriously though, can we not talk about this now? I really don't want to be thinking about it."

"It's okay. We don't have to," Jack reassured her, giving her a tender kiss on the forehead and pulling her into a warm embrace. Tru didn't object to this nor did she pull away, she welcomed it just as she welcomed his presence. It was odd that she could say she felt safe with him now.

He was her nemesis after all, one she knew she should despise and hate with a fiery passion; however, she did not. They were opposites who were as different as day and night, fire and ice and stood between the bleeding boundaries of Destiny and Fate.

After a few moments, Tru spoke up again. "Well, I should get going. I have a few errands to run before heading off to the morgue."

She got up and dressed while Jack tried his hardest not to stare at her – not too much anyway. He then followed suit and met her at the door of his apartment.

Gazing into the dark depths of each other's eyes, their lips met as unforeseen electricity rippled through them. Their brief kiss was one of passion and warmth, of serenity and solitude, of gentleness and tenderness. It deepened, melting Tru to the core as she became consumed by the darkness of his chilling endeavor.

Breaking it off suddenly, they both gasped for breath. Tru's hand met the doorknob and she twisted it slightly, opening the door completely before turning to leave.

Suddenly, she turned back towards Jack as realization dawned upon her.

"Jack, what about my father?" she asked. "What if he finds out what we did last night – what we have been doing this whole time?"

* * *

"Working late I see?" the voice coming from the doorway of the Standards Room said. 

Tru rolled her eyes as she turned in the direction of the voice. "I work the graveyard shift, Jack," she said, her voice laced with a heavy overtone of disgust. "Not that you didn't know that before."

Tru then turned her back to him and took off the pair of rubber gloves she had on as she had been bagging a body's personals only a few moments earlier.

Jack stepped forward, inching closer towards her until he was almost directly in front of her.

"We need to talk, you know," he said simply.

"About what?" Tru retorted. "We have nothing to talk about and just for the record, if you're planning on giving me one of your "preserving Fate" speeches, save it, okay?"

Jack chuckled lightly at her. "Stubborn, stubborn, Tru," Jack taunted her. "But that's what I love about you. You challenge me everyday with that stubborn attitude of yours. Not every woman I know possesses a quality that endearing."

Tru spun around suddenly. "_What?_"

"Oh, you heard me," he said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"Trust me; I've been called much worse."

Jack leaned in slowly…

Disgusted, Tru backed away. "Don't you dare…" she warned.

She walked away toward the doorway of the Standards Room where Jack had been standing only moments earlier.

"Don't I dare what? When are you going to realize it, Tru?"

Tru stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face her sworn nemesis once more.

Two worlds seemed to melt together just then as Destiny and Fate became lost in each other's eyes…

* * *

"It was her father," Jack finally answered, his attention now fully focused on the nurse. "I think he was trying to kill her." 

"Oh my, so you're her…"

"I'm her husband," he lied as he saw it was the only way to maneuver around this situation.

"Could you fill out these medical release forms, Mr.…?"

"Harper," he replied. "Jack Harper. But my wife, Tru, she, uh, likes to go by her maiden name, Davies."

Jack sat in the waiting room filling out the necessary paperwork, barely aware of what was going on around him, let alone the paperwork itself. His mind was too focused on Tru; he kept hoping, praying, begging that she would be okay. Anything. He prayed for a miracle. It wasn't her time to go yet – that much he knew for sure.

The nurse came out again and Jack gave her the paperwork as she smiled back sweetly at him. She then disappeared behind those wooden doors – the doors of hope, anticipation, doom and devastation. A sudden rush of dread washed over Jack.

Checking to make sure no one was around or no one noticed, Jack got up and swiftly pushed the great wooden doors open with mild force.

He walked down the hall, each step in great stride as he tried to cover as much distance as possible.

He finally came to a stop as he saw a door marked with bold red lettering at the very end of the hallway with the words: EMERGENCY ROOM.

_Bingo._

He looked through the door window to find emergency medical doctors bustling about as they tried to help Tru in her chronic condition.

A nurse suddenly ran in, the doors swinging wide open as Jack heard a doctor shout, "I THINK WE MAY HAVE A CODE BLUE HERE! CODE BL -…" And the doors swung shut.

Jack only watched at a loss for words and breath as his stomach churned and twisted into a million knots and he paled at the sight of what he saw and what he had just heard.

"Excuse me, sir?" a nurse called, quickly approaching him. "Sir, you can't be back here. You have to let us take care of it. We'll let you know everything as soon as possible."

And with that, he was led out of the hallway leading to the emergency room and back to the waiting room. He sighed deeply and fought the sudden onslaught of tears that were on the very edge of pouring out of him like large droplets of rain crashing on the pavement beneath.

The next batch of minutes that passed seemed like interminable hours until finally a nurse came out to speak with him again. He stood up expectantly and looked at her as she spoke.

"I'm very sorry, sir," the nurse began. "But I'm afraid your wife didn't make it. We did everything that we could."

Jack didn't know what to say or do now. It was over. Everything they had fought against and worked for, dared and dreamed, battled and won, hoped and wished – it was all gone and there was nothing left but a big, gaping black hole. The very same one in the pit of Jack's stomach right now.

There was a long pause as he looked at the nurse, his eyes begging her to tell him it was a mistake and that she had been wrong, but his heart knowing the truth.

"Can I see her?" he finally asked.

The nurse nodded solemnly. "Of course. Right this way," she said, leading him back into the impenetrable heart of a shadowy black darkness.

As Jack entered the room, the nurse shut the door behind him leaving Jack alone in the ER.

He walked over to Tru's bedside and absorbing every part of her beauty as she laid down to rest. Even in death, her outer and inner beauty resonated brighter than the morning sun that lit up the sky with its soft, yellow glow.

He couldn't bring himself to cry nor reduce himself to the tears that inevitably wanted to come pouring out of him. He took hold of one of her hands, now lightly bandaged from the damage she had unintentionally inflicted upon herself. He held it in his, savoring the moment. Then he carefully leaned over the railing and gently kissed her on the lips, which were still somewhat warm to the touch.

"I tried to save you," he whispered in her ear. "But I failed. I hope you will find some way deep in your heart to forgive me for this. I love you, Tru."

There was nothing more that could be said or done. It was all in the past.

It took him a few moments to realize that he was suddenly back in the waiting room again, his feet taking him in the desired direction whilst his mind became lost in deep reverie and thought.

It was time for Jack to do what he had to do. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Richard's number.

"Hello?"

"It's over, Richard. We're through. I can't take this anymore."

"Jack, my boy; what seems to be the problem?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Jack spat angrily into the phone. "_How_ could you possibly do what you did and live with yourself? You _killed _you're daughter, Richard. She's _dead_ because of you, do you realize that!"

There was a long pause before Richard finally spoke up again. "I guess that will teach you not to screw with Fate and get off course. You got distracted, Jack. You made a mistake that cost the person you loved more then anything meet her Fate. I really didn't want it to come down to this, but I had to do what I had to do. Spending countless weeks and sleepless hours screwing with my daughter and you think I didn't know this entire time?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not doing it. I can't do it. I don't give a damn what Fate wants anymore because I'm done being its bitch."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." And then Jack found himself left with nothing more than a dial tone. He sighed, putting the cell phone back into his pocket, feeling completely confident and self-assured that he had made the right decision.

* * *

_It was all a blur of images, strung together by interminably long moments. Moments that Tru would have loved to have forgotten, but they all came rushing back at her. She couldn't piece the images together, yet she could easily discern the sounds and her feelings from each event as they coursed through the depths of her memory out of sequential order: Her father tying her up in an abandoned warehouse, how she flinched and stifled a scream when he gave her an injection of who knows what, the tingling sensation rushing through her as she had kissed Jack and how she had felt after being given the injection. She had become increasingly drowsy and then remembered nothing._

_Where am I?_

"_Tru?" a voice sounded from in front of her coming out from a bright white light, light that glowed and radiated from her being. The angelic looking woman that stood before her sighed deeply. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you, at least not for a very long time."_

_Tru eyed the woman suspiciously. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" _

"_I represent Fate, the Fate of all who pass through here to enter the gates of heaven. I'm here to guide you through the process. Please do not be afraid."_

_Tru gasped. "Do you mean I'm – I'm…"_

"_No, dear. Not quite yet. You are hovering between Life and Death. The next step you must take is completely your decision, but first you must come with me – into the light."_

_The woman held out her hand and Tru took it as the woman lead her into the light through which she had come from moments ago. As she passed through it, a warm, tingling sensation radiated through her being and she felt she could never be more at peace that she was at that very moment. Tru let her body take in that feeling, awash in a sea of happiness – one that would be impossible to obtain in a lifetime on Earth and could only be happening right now. _

"_Tru, I think it's time you knew how you got your gift," the woman told her._

"_But I already know," Tru replied. "I got it from my mother."_

"_Right. I meant before that. Long before your mother got it and the women before her way before your time. Fate has always existed, Tru, and in the universe there has always been a balance – a limbo of sorts you could say. One cannot exist without the other. It is impossible. That is why your father's powers stopped after the death of your mother because there was no longer the balance. You are part of the legacy, Tru. A legacy that dates back into ancient times when the very first woman was given this gift."_

"_Who was she?"_

"_I am, Tru. I was the first woman to be given this gift. The universe had decided it needed more of an order and this system came into place as well of those men in the generations past. Without me, my opposite could not exist and vice versa."_

_Tru stared at her for a moment wide-eyed. "Is that why I'm here? Because I have to know the origins of my calling before I die?"_

"_I didn't say that you are going to die," the woman said. "Although now that you have passed through the light, it is your decision as to what you will do. Your mother passed through here as well and she was faced with the same decision you are about to make right now."_

"_M-mom?" Tru said slowly. "M-mom was here too? Then why did she -…" Tru couldn't understand nor could she finish the sentence as tears came streaming down her face. _

"_Why did she do what she did?" the woman finished for her. "Because she was confident that you were strong – that you could handle the calling long after her passing and that you would always remember what she taught you and how much she cared for you and loved you."_

_Tru took a deep breath, trying her best to take all of this in. "Then is it so wrong that I'm in love with him?" _

_The woman who represented Fate looked at her, studying her features carefully. "Well," she said slowly, completely understanding what Tru was saying. "What do you think?"_

* * *

Jack headed back into the ER room where Tru lay, now resting peacefully as she no longer endured the pain and suffering that came with her physical being. She had moved on… 

He was back at her bedside again as he looked down at her, bending over to give her a final kiss on the lips for what he thought was the last time. And then…a faint bleeping started to sound. Jack looked over at her heart monitor and noticed it was bleeping again.

_Oh my God…_

She was alive! So it seemed as if his prayer had been answered after all. He looked back down at her, noticing she was still unconscious. Suddenly, a nurse entered the room and Jack looked up seemingly relived.

"She's alive," he told her. "Get a doctor – NOW!"

* * *

Tru's eyes fluttered open as a dreary looking hospital room swam into view. 

_Oh, no. _She thought, horrified. _What happened?_

She quickly glanced over at the clock. The display on it read: 9:00 pm.

Gazing slowly around the room, she noticed Jack holding her hand as he lay asleep in a chair by her bedside.

She moved her hand up his arm, shaking it gently. "Jack?" she asked. "Jack, wake up."

He moved a bit and opened his eyes to find Tru looking at him, fear etched in her pale face.

"Hey," he said quietly. "It's about time."

Tru smiled weakly and swallowed before speaking up again. "Jack, how long have I been here?"

He looked at her, looked away momentarily before looking back at her once more. "Three days," he said, his voice seemed almost below a whisper. "The doctors thought you might never come out of the coma. They found a large dosage of GHB in your system that could've been deadly. I thought it was. But I didn't give up on you – I wouldn't give up on you."

Tru smiled at him again and then the smile disappeared from her face as quickly as it had come. "I remember everything, Jack. Dad, he – he…" She couldn't finish the sentence as tears came streaming down her face. "He tried to kill me, didn't he?"

There was an interminable silence before Jack spoke up again, looking down at the IV in her right arm. "Yes," he said softly. "He did try to kill you. But he failed – you're alive now and that's all that matters anymore."

Tru suddenly broke out into a torrent of choked sobs. "I'm scared, Jack. What if he comes after me again?"

"He won't," Jack said firmly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll make sure of it."

With that said, Tru made an effort to sit up but she became dizzy as the world around her quickly became a whirlwind of bright colors.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," Jack gently warned as he stood up, gripping Tru by the shoulders and helping her lay back down again. "I don't want you to pass out on me…please."

Understanding immediately, Tru relaxed in his grip as her head hit the soft pillow once more whilst taking the opportunity to give him a quick kiss on the cheek which Jack readily returned.

"So," Jack asked as he settled down again beside her. "Where did you go?"

"Don't really know," Tru replied. "Into the light, I think. I was hovering between life and death and I had to make a decision on whether I wanted to come back or not."

"What made you decide?"

Tru paused for a moment and looked at him, studying every feature of his face and letting his presence comfort and protect her.

"You did."

THE END

**Author's Note: **Hope you all liked and understood the story. If you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me. And don't forget to please, please leave me a review! I LOVE receiving feedback on my work!;)


End file.
